Ep. 37: The Strongest Fighting Machine
The Strongest Fighting Machine is the thirty-seventh episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is also the first part of a two-part showdown with Waruzu Giru, which concludes with The Power to Seize Dreams. Synopsis Waruzu Giru's father sends him the Great Waruzu robot for him to take out the Gokaigers, while Joe and Barizorg confront each other, once more. Meanwhile, Gai asks Marvelous what it means to "protect." Plot After the Gokaigers defeat another wave of Zugormin with Machalcon's help, the Engine asks the Gokaigers if they also have their own greater power just like the other Super Sentai, but the pirates are unable to give an answer as they have never thought about it. Meanwhile, Warzu Giru's father sends two members of his royal guard, the Dogormin to deliver the Great Warzu robot, Zangyack's strongest fighting machine, for him to take out the Gokaigers once and for all. Damarasu protests when Warzu Giru insists that he himself will lead the attack and the prince reveals to him that he overheard his conversation with the Emperor, who appointed Damarasu as his second in command for the Earth Invasion Force to ensure its success regardless of his ineptude as leader. Decided to make use of this opportunity to prove himself to his father, Warzu Giru sends Barizorg in advance to confront the pirates. Joe decides to face Barizorg by himself and the rest of the team agrees to cover up for him. While the regular Gormin are easily wiped out by the pirates, the Dogormin prove themselves as tougher opponents and the team makes use of some Extra Ranger Keys to drive them out. Barizorg and Joe's match reach a stalemate when Warzu Giru makes his entrance and boards the Great Warzu to join the fight. The Gokaigers board their robots and summon Machalcon to aid them, but they are easily defeated by the Great Warzu. Despite combining the Gokaioh and Goujyujin into the Goujyu Gokaioh, the Gokaigers find that the enemy robot is more than they can handle and Captain Marvelous, remembering when Aka Red sacrificed himself to ensure his escape, forcibly ejects his crew to safety, determined to protect them at the cost of his life. The other Gokaigers are forced to witness Goujyu Gokaioh being defeated and the Gokai Galleon thrown out into deep space. Captain Marvelous is seen inside the cockpit, lying injured and unconscious on the floor. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (GokaiRed) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (GokaiBlue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (GokaiYellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (GokaiGreen) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (GokaiPink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (GokaiSilver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in The Strongest Fighting Machine: **GokaiRed - Wolzard Fire **GokaiBlue - N/A **GokaiYellow - Great Sword Man Zubaan **GokaiGreen - Signalman **GokaiPink - DekaSwan **GokaiSilver - Black Knight *This is the first episode that Gai transforms into a Senshi that is not one of his counterparts. Trivia *This is the first episode to promote Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie. A teaser for the film is shown at the end of the episode. External links *Episode 37 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes